Ammonia Pine
Ammonia Pine is a minor recurring villain in Darkwing Duck. History She is a former cleaning lady who worked at a research lab. One day she accidentally inhaled the fumes of an experimental bathroom disinfectant. The fumes had a strange effect on her and turned her into a cleaning-obsessed villain. She was later recruited by F.O.W.L. for their dastardly plans. She hates, and is even afraid of, dirt. She has a sister named Ample Grime, also a F.O.W.L. agent. Ammonia Pine appears as the primary villain in only one episode--"Dirty Money" (the 3rd episode in production order). Her other two appearances, "Cleanliness is Next to Badliness" and "Dirtysomething", feature her paired with Steelbeak and Ample Grime respectively. She also makes cameo appearances in "Ghoul of My Dreams", "In Like Blunt" and "Time and Punishment". Comics Ammonia Pine never actually appeared in any of the Darkwing Duck comics published when the show was originally airing. She finally appeared in the comics in the form of a brief cameo in "Crisis on Infinite Darkwings", the second arc of the Darkwing Duck comic by Boom! Studios. She also appears alongside fellow F.O.W.L. agents Hotshot and Flygirl in "F.O.W.L. Disposition". In that arc, she manages to capture Gosalyn and Honker, but ends up getting turned into a pile of mud by Morgana Macawber. Ammonia reappears in the DuckTales/''Darkwing Duck'' crossover story "Dangerous Currency", with no explanation of how she returned to her normal form, where she is a member of the "League of Eve-il" along with Magica De Spell, Cinnamon Teal and Camille Chameleon. They are in an alliance with the Phantom Blot, the Fearsome Four, and the Beagle Boys. They are also later joined by Negaduck when it is revealed that he is the source of the evil slime Magica and the Blot have been using to take over Duckburg and St. Canard. However, the crossover, which was not approved by Disney, is considered non-canon, so Ammonia's whereabouts following "F.O.W.L. Disposition" are officially unknown as of this writing. Trivia * Her name is, of course, a reference to the cleaning chemical Ammonia (NH3) which is used to to clean porcelain, glass and steel surfaces without leaving streaks. The surname, Pine, was most likely chosen for the fact that some cleaning products famously use a pine scent such as Pine-Sol, Pinalen and Pine-O-Pine. * Her behavior and weakness seems to imply that she might have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD). Gallery Ammonia Pine02.jpg vlcsnap-2011-09-27-02h07m00s201.png|Ammonia with her sister Ample Grime vlcsnap-2011-09-27-02h08m42s197.png vlcsnap-2011-09-27-02h11m50s28.png vlcsnap-2011-09-27-02h12m28s154.png|Ammonia with Steelbeak vlcsnap-2011-09-27-02h13m46s161.png vlcsnap-2011-09-27-02h14m04s89.png vlcsnap-2011-09-27-02h14m21s255.png vlcsnap-2011-09-27-02h14m32s112.png vlcsnap-2011-09-27-02h15m52s146.png vlcsnap-2011-09-27-02h16m12s93.png vlcsnap-2011-09-27-02h16m24s218.png vlcsnap-2011-09-27-02h16m55s8.png vlcsnap-2011-09-27-02h17m31s111.png SteelBeak,_Amonia_Pine,_and_Beagle_Boys.png vlcsnap-2011-10-23-02h07m48s224.png vlcsnap-2011-10-23-02h07m58s74.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-22-23h12m46s212.png vlcsnap-2011-09-27-02h05m20s229.png vlcsnap-2011-09-27-02h06m07s187.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-22-23h07m12s196.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-23-01h57m42s45.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-23-01h54m45s76.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-23-01h53m14s187.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-23-01h52m54s249.png Villains unite.png 640px-Alliance.png Darkwing Duck - 50 - In Like Blunt - YouTube2.jpg 559px-The League of Eve-il.jpg Sisters-412x400.jpg 639px-The legue of eve-il 2.png darkwingduck_11_rev__page_2.jpg Ammonia Pine-mud.png 477083-vlcsnap_00648.jpg 477092-vlcsnap_00695.jpg 477107-vlcsnap_00766.jpg 477108-vlcsnap_00772.jpg 477109-vlcsnap_00774.jpg 477110-vlcsnap_00783.jpg Darkwing-duck-omnibus-silvani-fa9c0.jpg DarkwingDuck 11 rev Page 1.jpg DarkwingDuck_11_rev__Page_4.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-22-23h13m07s165.jpg GhoulofMyDreams - 095.jpg Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Chickens Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Custodians Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Transformed characters